


Dorme em Paz

by MiRz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluffy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Hyoga tem um ataque de pânico no meio da madrugada em decorrência de um trauma. Ainda bem que ele tem o seu mestre Camus para niná-lo e expulsar seus medos.





	Dorme em Paz

O dia havia sido lindo no leste da Sibéria e mesmo com aquele frio de congelar os ossos, o céu se manteve aberto sem nenhuma nuvem para manchá-lo, deixando o Sol irradiar seus calorosos raios naquelas geleiras tão frias. Porém, o que ninguém esperava é que um pouco antes do sol da meia noite, o céu fechou trazendo aquelas nuvens escuras e tenebrosas junto com uma tempestade de neve violenta. O vento estava ainda mais cortante, ao ponto de estremecer a rústica casa de madeira onde os servidores de Atena descansavam de um árduo treino.

Os moradores da vila mais próxima não se lembravam de quando haviam visto uma tempestade tão forte como aquela, porém Hyoga se lembrava. Mesmo que fosse muito pequeno, o menino se lembrava do dia em que o navio que viajava com sua mãe pegou uma tempestade como aquela e foi empurrado de encontro a uma geleira, que arrancou uma parte enorme do casco. E era essa desagradável memória que traumatizou o russo de várias formas. A primeira delas é o medo de perder alguém querido. O segundo medo era de entrar em um navio de novo, não lhe parecia mais tão seguro como sua mãe havia lhe dito antes de embarcar. A terceira coisa era que agora tinha a sensação que quando desse esse clima alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer.

Uma angústia avassaladora tomou o coração do loiro, que se revirava na cama, tentando ignorar o barulho do vento e das madeiras estremecendo parecendo que iam cair em cima de sua cabeça. Era uma sensação horrível e lembranças daquele fatídico dia lhe vinham na cabeça sem querer, aumentando seu tormento. Começou a suar por de baixo do grosso cobertor de pelo de urso.

De repente, se sentia claustrofóbico dentro daquele quarto, as paredes pareciam que iam esmagá-lo e o ar foi lhe faltando. Pensou em chamar Isaac, mas tinha uma sensação que se fosse virar em direção da cama dele, ia vê-lo morrer, como havia visto sua mãe. Sendo assim, lhe faltou coragem para virar a cabeça e o aperto no peito foi apenas aumentando. A tensão se espalhava por todo seu corpo lhe dando leves choques até que sua perna esquerda começou a doer. Câimbra. A vista de Hyoga começou a ficar turva e sua cabeça rodava como um pião, até que finalmente veio a escuridão, mas infelizmente, não trouxe a paz que esperava. Pelo contrário., teve a sensação de que acordou no chão de madeira, encharcado com água gelada e salgada.

Levantou a cabeça, vendo pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, desesperadas e em pânico. Estava no navio novamente, tinha certeza. Lembrava-se claramente do chão sujo e do cheiro de peixe que impregnava o ar. Aquele desespero tão familiar começou a despertar em Hyoga e ele se levantou, correndo os olhos por tudo que era lugar para encontrar sua mãe e tentar salvá-la. Ainda não era forte suficiente para arrancá-la daquele mar frio, talvez nem mesmo fosse forte para salvar os dois, mas o treino lhe rendeu a coragem que faltou no dia para tentar fazer alguma coisa e se tivesse sorte, talvez Atena o abençoasse com algum sucesso.

Correndo pra lá e pra cá procurando pela imagem familiar, avistou ao longe a cabeleira loira da sua amada mãe. Correu para abraça-la num misto de saudade e ânsia de aplacar aquele sentimento no peito que só Natássia seria capaz de sanar, porém seus braços atravessaram o corpo dela e ele caiu no chão.

Abismado, percebeu que ninguém olhava ou esbarrava nele. Era como se ele fosse um fantasma. Viu Natássia se afastar correndo parecendo aflita. Ia levantar para segui-la, mas a perdeu de vista no meio daquela multidão desesperada. Quando finalmente a encontrou de novo, a mulher já tinha o colocado para fora do navio. Ia tentar fazer alguma coisa, quando tudo ficou escuro novamente e as coisas começaram a ficar ainda mais confusas.

Ora estava num lugar e ora em outro, mas não se lembrava com detalhes de nada, só aquela sensação de pânico que não lhe abandonava. Mais uma vez, tudo ficou escuro e quando voltou a abrir os olhos, estava na sua cabine do navio, sua mãe já estava deitada na cama dormindo, os remédios que havia tomado para não sofrer já haviam feito seu efeito. A água subia rapidamente e já batia na altura da sua cintura. Tentou pegar na mão da mulher, porém novamente foi inútil, pois ele somente agarrava o ar.

Tentou gritar por socorro, mas sua voz também não saia. Ia perdendo as esperanças quando a água cobriu o corpo da sua mãe. Hyoga tentou nadar para sair, mas parecia que a porta ia se afastando quanto mais braçadas dava, seus braços pareciam tão pesados como chumbo e não conseguia nadar mais rápido. Mantinha a cabeça fora do nível da água para segurar mais oxigênio, mas em segundos todo o quarto já estava submerso. O ar começou a faltar e o pulmão arder. Como num passe de mágica, ele notou mais dois corpos ao lado do seu, também sufocando. Eram Camus e Isaak.

— _“Não! Eles também não!”_ — pensou desesperado. Não queria aquele trágico destino para o melhor amigo e para o homem que o estava criando como se fosse seu próprio filho.

Tentou agarrar eles como havia tentando com sua mãe, porém não teve sucesso. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou tentando elevar o cosmo, mas foi só num breve segundo que conseguiu mantê-lo. Tentou de novo, e de novo, e de novo, mas já cansado e sem ar, o corpo foi ficando pesado e sem escolha, se rendeu a escuridão. Antes de fechar os olhos por completo, ouviu um som estranho, parecia um grito.

De repente, acordou num pulo ofegante. Sentiu uma mão calorosa em seus ombros e viu que pertencia ao seu mestre Camus. Estava de volta na cabana onde agora morava. Na sua frente, tanto Camus como Isaak lhe olhavam preocupados. Seu corpo tremia apesar de estar encharcado de suor e suas mãos estavam geladas. 

— O... O que aconteceu? — perguntou o menino nervoso, tentando se acalmar.

— Eu que pergunto Hyoga. Isaak que me acordou dizendo que você não estava bem, e agora você acorda gritando — explicou Camus para o menor, enquanto ajeitava sua franja que estava colada na testa suada.

Hyoga então entendeu que acordou do pesadelo com seu próprio grito. Suspirou aliviado, embora desejasse que tivesse gritado muito antes. Porém, antes de falar alguma coisa, ouviu novamente o som da madeira rangendo, sinal de que a nevasca ainda não tinha parado. Imediatamente voltou a ficar tenso.

O Santo de Aquário percebeu que o discípulo mais novo ficou tenso de repente e reparou que ele olhava com medo o teto tremer, entretanto não foi o único a notar, pois Isaak falou antes que pudesse impedi-lo:

— O que foi Hyoga, por que está olhando para o teto? — o finlandês perguntou virando para o mesmo lugar que Hyoga olhava, sem se abalar com a casa tremendo. — Não me diga que está com medo dessa nevasca? — sorriu marotamente para seu amigo, sem acreditar que um aprendiz de gelo da Deusa Atena pudesse estar com medo de algo tão natural naquelas terras.

A bochecha de Hyoga ficou vermelhinha e o menino loiro abaixou os olhos envergonhado. Era realmente ridículo ter medo de algo assim, mas não conseguia evitar. Toda a sua dor e desgraça foi causada por uma nevasca como aquela.

Isaak iria zoar o amigo, no entanto, antes de falar alguma coisa Camus lhe olhou com tamanha censura que o finlandês achou melhor ficar quieto.

O ruivo é um mestre que não precisa de palavras para repreender seus alunos, pois seu olhar já bastava. Apesar de ser frio em suas ações, era pelos seus olhos cor de rubi que Camus se comunicava, deixando seu olhar impenetrável de lado para expressar alguma coisa. Seja de repreensão ou de carinho, até a preocupação, o ruivo não demonstrava por gestos espalhafatosos, mas sim com uma leve contração nas sobrancelhas. Era por isso que Hyoga não acreditava nos discursos do mais velho. Como Camus poderia falar em abdicar de sentimentos, quando tudo o que ele sentia se refletia nos olhos?

— Isaak, por favor, faça um chá de camomila para Hyoga se acalmar — pediu o ruivo para o mais velho dos meninos.

Entendendo a mensagem implícita que Camus colocou na frase, Isaak deixou que Camus conversasse à vontade com Hyoga.

Aconteceu mais uma sacudida na casa e Hyoga se agarrou firme no cobertor até deixar os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados tamanha a força que usava. Tentava não mostrar medo, pois sabia que Camus considerava isso uma fraqueza, mas também sabia que estava fracassando vergonhosamente. Tinha certeza que foi por isso que Camus pediu que Isaak se retirasse do quarto, porque até nas broncas que dava neles, o ruivo fazia isso entre quatro paredes para não expor sua vergonha ao outro.

— Quer falar sobre isso Hyoga?

A voz de Camus não era de quem daria bronca, pelo contrário, era uma voz calma e tranquilizadora de quem tenta acalmar. Tinha noção de que Camus seria somente seu professor e que se não conseguisse a Armadura de Bronze de Cisne, sua relação com seu mestre seria cortada, por isso evitou se apegar. Não queria perder alguém querido novamente porque sabia o quanto a dor da separação doeria, mas Camus era cativante à sua maneira e foi inevitável não se apegar. Quando deu por si, Hyoga já via o francês e o amigo como uma família. Era a figura que teria para se espalhar, já que não tinha mais ninguém.

— O navio que eu e minha mãe viajávamos bateu em uma geleira por causa de uma nevasca como essa. Desde então, sempre que acontece uma nevasca forte, me lembra de todo o terror que eu vivi naquele dia. Também fico com a sensação de que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer — o russo acabou explicando o que sentia em uma voz baixa.

Camus ficou alguns bons segundos em silêncio, digerindo a revelação que Hyoga havia lhe dito. Na verdade, não sabia o que falar para melhorar aquele trauma. Sabia que palavras grosseiras e broncas sobre sentimentos não funcionariam naquela noite com o pupilo expressamente assustado, só acabaria o fechando ainda mais e lhe passando a ideia de que a criança não poderia procurá-lo por ajuda. Talvez devesse ter aquela conversa com Hyoga de manhã. A única coisa que sabia é que lhe incomodava vê-lo encolhido, enquanto tremia de medo. Soltou um suspiro, não havia nada de mal mimá-lo pelo menos um dia.

— Venha — o francês pegou o menino de seis anos no colo e saiu com ele do quarto, se dirigindo até seu próprio quarto. No corredor, cruzou com Isaak, que vinha de mãos vazias. — Achei que tinha pedido para ir fazer um chá.

O menino mais velho olhou sem graça para o mestre e tentou se justificar:

— Eu achei que foi só uma desculpa pra eu sair do quarto — o menino explicou sem graça. — Mas se for mesmo pra fazer o chá, eu faço agora mesmo — se prontificou imediatamente.

— Tudo bem, vai dormir. Hyoga vai ficar comigo hoje, caso ele tenha mais uma crise.

O mais velho assentiu com a cabeça e entrou no quarto, enquanto o mestre seguia para o outro quarto com o loirinho nos braços. Ao entrar, depositou sua preciosa carga nos colchões macios e o cobriu com carinho, para logo em seguida deitar ao seu lado, fazendo um leve cafuné em seus cabelos dourados. Vendo o menino ainda tenso, começou a cantar para aplacar os medos do garoto:

> _“Dorme em paz, já é madrugada___  
Não dê ouvidos aos ruídos, essa falta de ar  
Meu amor, não pense mais em nada  
Feche os olhos e as janelas,  
Deixe o sono te levar pelo escuro  
Ser donzela ou matar mil dragões  
Ter cautela ou seguir furacões  
Deixa o sono te levar  
Deixa eu te ninar  
Dedilhar os teus cabelos  
Teus pesadelos vão terminar  
Já é tarde pra mais uma rodada  
Seus problemas e dilemas não estão mais aqui  
Tanto faz ser vítima ou culpada  
Abra os olhos e as janelas  
Deixe o sol te iluminar  
Deixe tudo pra lá  
Se teus sonhos vêm na contramão  
Se teus monstros veem na escuridão  
Deixa o sol te iluminar  
Deixa eu te ninar  
Deixa eu perder meus dedos nos teus cabelos  
Teus pesadelos vão terminar  
Fala a verdade, por favor  
Diz que é mentira esse rumor  
Que você vive sofrendo  
Que você anda morrendo de pavor  
Fala a verdade  
Diz que é mentira  
Que você vive sofrendo  
Que você anda morrendo por amor  
Fala a verdade”

Assim que o Santo de Ouro terminou a música, notou que Hyoga dormia tranquilamente, bem diferente do jeito em que estava antes. Sorriu com carinho. Quem diria que ele, o temido Santo de Aquário, o cavaleiro mais frio de todo o Santuário ficaria com o coração mole por causa de seus pupilos? Aqueles meninos deveriam ganhar um prêmio por conseguir tal proeza. Eles e Milo. Afinal, foi o amante que deixou no Santuário que derreteu um pouco a geleira que era seu coração.

O coração apertou de saudade ao pensar no grego, mas estava em paz, afinal todas as noites sonhava com os quatro sendo uma família e tinha certeza que um dia isso se realizaria, embora tivesse uma sensação de que teriam muitas provações até conseguirem isso, mas um dia há de acontecer.

Sentindo o cansaço cair novamente em seus ombros, Camus se ajeitou da melhor forma que pôde para segurar Hyoga e enfim fechou os olhos, para cair nos braços de Morfeu.

** _Fim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da Autora: A música embutida no meio da história chama-se "Dorme em paz" da banda Ludov.


End file.
